CRC devices can be used, for example, in microcontrollers to verify the content of data transmissions or data storing. CRC protocols are well known in the art. In a CRC operation data is shifted into a CRC engine to perform the respective check to verify that the data has been stored/transmitted correctly. To this end, in particular, certain CRC protocols use a fixed shift direction. However, certain transmission methods may use different way of storing and transmitting data. For example, the general protocol rooted in universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter (UART) technology, typically transmits the least significant bit (LSb) first whereas the protocol rooted in serial peripheral interface (SPI) technology transmits the most significant bit (MSb) first. Hence, processing of such data is often required before it can be fed into a CRC engine.